1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to marine docks and docking systems and more particularly to marine docks and docking systems used in geographical areas with expected variations in water level. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved water level compensation device which automatically adjusts the vertical position of a floating object relative to a fixed land mass.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The problems associated with docks and docking systems used in geographical areas with expected variations in water level are well known to those skilled in the art. These adverse effects are not limited solely to tidal bodies of water as might be expected, but extends to inland waters such as lakes, reservoirs and rivers. These inland waters are influenced by seasonal factors, rainfall, and man made controls. The difference between tidal effects and those of inland waters are that tidal differences occur at a significantly greater frequency than inland water level changes Extreme water level changes exceeding 20 feet are possible, but generally the average change is substantially less.
These differences have always presented difficulties for small craft operators. Many dissertations have been presented attempting to teach the art of docking a small craft, but ultimately the process becomes one of trial and error in which vessel damage may be the result.
Dock lines normally used include bow and stern lines and one or more spring lines as should be well known to those skilled in the art. In order to allow for rise and fall in water level, all lines must be set as slack as possible, thus allowing the vessel to move on a horizontal plane as well as vertically. It is this horizontal vessel movement that causes damage to the vessel and possibly the dock.
A multitude of fender devices have been developed in an effort to eliminate vessel or dock damage. These devices have only met with limited success, since their placement relative to the vessel and the dock are critical, and these devices only mask the effects of the problem of horizontal movement.
Devices designed to minimize the horizontal movement of a docked vessel while allowing vertical movement to compensate for water level changes include dock line snubbing devices and mooring whips. The snubbing devices are manufactured from materials with high elasticity and are installed in parallel with the dock lines. The elastic action of the snubbing device is intended to maintain control over the horizontal movement of the docked vessel Mooring whips are devices wherein a tubular whiplike element is affixed to the dock at a proximal end with a distal end of the tubular element extending out over the water. A line extends from the distal end of the tubular whiplike element to be secured to a cleat or other mooring device on the vessel As the water level decreases, the mooring whips bend to accommodate the vessel movement, and as the water level increases, the mooring whips return to a substantially straight position. Mooring whips have met with only limited success since mooring whip are inherently designed to be used only over a rather narrow range of water level differences.
Floating docks have proved to be one of the most effective methods to address the problem of compensating for water variation. Since the dock structure moves vertically with the rise and fall of the water level, a vessel may be tied to the floating dock structure with dock lines adjusted to minimize the horizontal movement of the vessel. A major problem associated with a floating dock structure is the relative instability when loaded with a weight, such as the weight of a person or the like. This problem has been addressed by constructing larger, heavier floating docks, as well as more advanced anchoring systems. In addition to greatly increasing the cost of a floating dock system, the additional surface area needed reduces the total number of docks possible within a given area. Existing marinas, built for older narrow beam vessels are attempting to provide docks for newer wide beam vessels, consequently every effort must be employed to minimize the encroachment of water surface area by docking systems.
Docks and docking systems have traditionally neglected the issue of unauthorized vessel use. An increase in vessel theft is directing a new awareness towards this problem, but thus far no reasonable solutions have been described to this problem.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved water level compensation device which overcomes the problems experienced by the prior art during the manufacture and use of marine docks and docking systems used in geographical areas with expected variations in water level.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved water level compensation device which permits automatic control over wide ranges of vertical position of a floating object while maintaining substantial horizontal control over the floating object.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved water level compensation device which provides a docking system for a small craft.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved water level compensation device which provides a docking system for a small craft wherein the small craft may be locked to the docking system to prevent unauthorized vessel usage.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved water level compensation device which provides a docking system for a small craft wherein a fending system is provided to nondestructively absorb the impact of the small craft.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved water level compensation device for adjusting the vertical position of a floating dock structure relative to a fixed land mass and for simultaneously maintaining the floating dock structure parallel to the surface of the body of water.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved water level compensation device which may be installed on existing small crafts and existing floating docks.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved water level compensation device which may be installed on existing small crafts and existing floating docks without specialized tools or specialized skilled.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved water level compensation device which is reliable and low cost.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.